


Warmth

by aestivali



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: A good hug solves many things, especially when you're cold.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



"I love your kingdom," said Ariel, looking up at the stars, "but it's so cold!"

"I can get you a coat," Elsa said hesitantly.

"No, no, stay," said Ariel, pulling her close. "I'm enjoying the moment."

Elsa smiled softly, and let herself sink into the hug - at least until Ariel shivered.

"Am I too cold for you?" she asked, worrying about her powers.

"You're warming me up," said Ariel, snuggling in.

Elsa held her tightly. It was good to have someone, at last.

"Trust me," added Ariel, reaching up to boop her nose, "for a snow queen, you're incredibly hot."


End file.
